Depressed and Surprised
by Katpeeta21
Summary: Peeta, Katniss, and the hunger games crew go to Pamen boarding school. A video spreads and hearts get broken. Someone gets abandoned and bullied while the others discover the truth and don't know what to do. Katniss/Peeta pov
1. Chapter 1

Chaptwe 1- Katniss' pov:

an: this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes

disclaimar: all characters go to Suzanne collins I only own the plot

I stared at my friends in disbelief, not believing what I had just heard. Peeta cheated on me? Tears filled in my eyes and threatened to fall. How could he? I stared out of the window, ignoring my friends who were looking at me in concern. I watched all the happy couples, friends joking around, and the nobody's walking alone with their hands in their pockets and their gaze staying straight ahead.

Until I saw a flash of blonde curls walking. Anger boiled inside of me and I rushed out of my dorm room running full speed towards him.

"How could you?!"I screamed while slapping him across the face.

"Katniss please let me-" Peeta tried to explain.

I never let him finish, instead I turned on my heel and angrily walked away, with many people looking at me in surprise while giving Peeta glares. Slamming the door open I rushed in my room and cried into my pillow. My hands ached for my razor blade, but I promised all my friends that I will stop.

Weeks passed and I successfully avoided Peeta even though he was in almost all of my classes. I was on my way to Finn's dorm room that he sadly shared with Peeta when I heard two people arguing. I rounded the corner, and stopped in my tracks when I saw Peeta yelling at Jamie the whore that he cheated on me with. I slowly backed up and went around the corner where I can easily still here their conversation. I feel bad about eavesdropping but I couldn't help but be curious.

"What do you want?" I heard Peeta ask her in disgust.

"I came by to see what you were doing tonight. Maybe, we can hang out. You know what I mean?" Jamie tried to say seductively.

"Hell no. Get away from me you whore. I tried telling you before that I'm not interested in your nasty ass but you forced yourself on me! That caused my relationship to end!" Peeta said in anger

"Come on baby, you know you liked it." Jamie continued

"I DID NOT ENJOY GETTING FORCED ON A WALL WITH YOU STICKING YOUR TONUGE DOWN MY THROAT. MY HEART BELONGS TO ONE PERSON AND ITS KATNISS. NOW I CANT HAVE HER BECAUSE OF YOU!" I heard Peeta yell in anger before a door slamming.

I composed myself after hearing what I heard and casually walked around the corner towards Finn's room. I knocked on the door and not a second later, Finn opened the door and dragged me in the room. I looked around and saw Peeta on his bed with headphones in his ears, looking straight at his computer.

"Did you hear the argument outside a coupe minutes ago?" Finn whispered so Peeta couldn't hear.

"Yes, what was that all about?" I asked him still slightly confused on what I had just heard.

"I don't know. But that is the only time he spoke since you had slapped him in the square." Finn a replied

"Wait, so, your telling me he hasn't spoken one word since that day?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yupp." Finn had said while I snook a glance at Peeta. He was wearing black jeans with a blue hoodie. He has bags under his bloodshot eyes. I watched as he stared at his computer screen, slammed it shut and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Finn asked me curiously.

"I don't know but I going to find out" I said before walking over and opening his laptop.

What I thought was on the screen was not what I expected to see. It was a copy of Peeta and heather making out. I clicked play and saw Jamie walking up to him, trying to seduce him. I watched as Peeta politely turned her down and him trying to walk away. Finn gasped while I continued watching the scene unfold.

I watched as Jamie grabbed his arm, pushing him against the wall forcing her lips upon his. I watched as he pulled her away while yelling in anger. I watched as she flipped her hair walking away, while Peeta was sliding down the wall, putting his head in between his knees with tears silently streaming down his face. The video abruptly stopped, but I continued to stare at the blank screen in surprise.

"So Peeta didn't cheat. I didn't let him explain, instead all I did was hit him and yell." I whispered to Finn sadly.

He didn't answer right away he finally answered "I still don't understand why he ran in the bathroom."

"I don't know either," I said thinking "Oh, their was writing below the video, maybe, it had something to do with that."

Finn opened the laptop again. Watching his face I saw his expression change from wonder to surprise to anger. I quickly changed my gaze from Finn to the computer screen. Gasping in surprise I read the writing in bold that said "IT ONLY TAKES A FEW EDITING APPS TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A CHEATER"

I quickly sent the video to my phone while putting Peetas laptop back. Finn and I stood up and dashed out of the room running straight to my dorm room where I knew everyone was.

Everyone looked at me puzzled But once I caught my breath I said "all this time we thought Peeta was a liar and cheater we were wrong" everyone looked at me confused so I continued "Peeta didn't cheat. He was forced to kiss that girl. See, look."

After the video was over everyone sat there puzzled. Rye, Peetas twin brother whispered "all this time I have been ignoring my own brother because I thought he cheated but he didn't. What are we going to do?"

Everyone just sat there in their own thoughts until the curfew bell rang and everyone had to leave Me and Johanna's room. That night I just sat there staring at the ceiling thinking of how I can be so stupid to think that he would actually do something like that.

Days passed but no one approached Peeta. But that doesn't mean I haven't noticed that he sits in the back of the room of every class, staring straight ahead, and ignoring the guys around him that try to talk to him. I noticed that he always has bags under his bloodshot eyes that reflected sadness, and that he always wears hoodies no matter how hot it gets. I noticed all those things but still didn't get the courage to speak to Peeta. I was watching Peeta in class when I saw a guy lean over whisper something into his ear and sit back up. I saw Peetas sad expression change to expressionless so I had no idea what he was feeling.

The bell rang and Peeta hurriedly gathered his things and fled the room. Which led me to be more confused. I went to the cafe to meet up with Rye, Finn, Jo, Annie, Gale. Once I got there I plopped down into a seat next to Annie.

"Guys do you ever wonder where Peeta goes during lunch period?" I asked them all curiously

"Well there he is right now." Annie pointed to Peeta who was walking away from the lunch line with a tray of food. Everyone at the table watched as Cato the school bad boy sticks his foot out and trips Peeta making him fall on his hands and his tray of food to fly everywhere. Everyone got quiet as they watched Cato and his group laugh while Peeta is getting off the ground looking at his hoodie that is getting stained with blood. Wait blood? No no no he is not doing what I think he is is he? I watched as he ran away out of the cafe. I quickly grabbed my bag chasing after him with everyone at my table on my tail.

Once we reached Finn and Peetas room I made Finn unlock the door. I looked around and saw that the room was empty but the bathroom door was closed and the shower was running. I sat on Peetas bed and waited for him to come out. When he finally opened the bathroom door I saw that he was wearing a black hoodie a white jeans. He stopped in his tracks finally looking up to see everyone. Peeta then continued to dry his hair with a towel before throwing it in his dirty clothes basket with his ruined hoodie.

I silently got up and forced Peeta to put his arms out in front of him. I pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie and gasped in horror. There was cuts all up both arms. I looked up to look Peeta in the eye but he did everything to avoid eye contact. He snatched his arms back roughly and than pulled his sleeves back down and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Peeta pov:

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I just simply own the plot :)**

I ran out of the room as fast as i could. Everyone's stares made me queasy, I knew they would start judging me. Looking around I realized that I was in the square of the school, sitting down I looked straight ahead watching everyone pass by. How could I be so stupid? I knew what Cato does to the people he bullies in the cafe, but I still went. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to see who it is I knew it was Katniss.

"Why?" Katniss asked me softly,

"Why would you do it?"

I didn't answer her, instead I got up and walked back to my dorm room to get my bag for class. I already missed one I can't miss another. When I got to my room everyone was still there but i ignored them because who would want to talk to worthless old me after everything I have done. Walking back out of the room towards History I heard everyone in the room follow me because they were all in the same class. I walked in just as the bell rang and I hurriedly sat in my seat in the back of the room.

The class trudged on and I had a difficult time paying attention with Cato constantly telling me how I am worthless and ugly. History finally ended and I rushed out of there going straight to my room because the school day was over. I unlocked the door and was met with a bunch of concerned gazes. Trying to ignore them I started my homework, but that was hard with everyone trying to talk to me.

"Peeta, please stop hurting yourself" Annie said close to tears

"Bro, please just talk to us," Rye pleaded, "Why would you do it?"

"Are you stupid?" Jo asked, "Why in the world will you cut yourself?"

"Actually I might be," I said to Johanna, "but all you guys did was not let me explain myself. You thought I was a cheater and you all ignored me and watched as I slowly broke."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss asked "what do you mean watched as I slowly broke?"

"You guys watch as I get bullied, all my friends abandoned me because I am a 'cheater', my own brother ignored me and watches when I beaten by my mother every weekend!" I said while raising my voice, "So sorry if cutting is the only way to release my pain!"

Everyone looked at me shocked while I just sat there staring at the floor embarrassed. Katniss got up and stood in front of me. When she saw that I wouldn't look at her she softly lifted up my chin. "Can you please take of your hoodie?" She softly asked I sighed knowing I couldn't say no to her. I slowly took my hoodie off revealing all my cuts. Everyone but Katniss gasped because they didn't see my cuts when Katniss did. I was than ordered by everyone that I was not aloud to wear hoodies or long-sleeves so they can keep an eye on me. I listened to them because I was happy that I had my friends talking to me even if it was for me cutting.

Katniss ordered everyone out and that confused me. She sat down on my bed patting the seat next to her so I can sit. We both sat there not saying anything for awhile but it wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't a comfortable silence either.

Katniss finally said, "I am so sorry Peeta. I didn't let you explain and I should have. I miss and love you and it pains me to see you like this"

"Why would you love me? I'm ugly and stupid and just a waste of space in this world" I replied to her.

"You are not ugly. You are the most handsome guy ever. With your perfect blonde curls, gorgeous blue eyes that can make my heart stop from you looking at me. You have the perfect body ever. With your 8 pack and your biceps are huge, bigger than Finns. You have the best personality ever. You are the most trustworthy guy I know. You are charming, polite, and funny and you are far from stupid you are the most intelligent person I know so please don't let those bullies get to your head because without you here I will be gone too. I May be physically here but not mentally. So please Peeta stop cutting because believe it or not we all care even If we haven't shown you that we do" Katniss said while getting down In between my legs and putting her hands on each side of my face.

I looked her in the eye for the first time all day and got mesmerized by the sparkling grey eyes filled with hope looking straight back at me. Before I knew what was happening I started to lean down and she started to lean up, I closed my eyes just as our lips met. God how much I missed this I thought as we pulled apart.

"I love you Katniss more than you will ever know" I said to Katniss lovingly.

"I love you too Peeta," Katniss replied hopefully, "be my boyfriend again?"

"I would love to!" I replied while grinning happily that made Katniss laugh. "Now let's go get everyone before they get tired of leaning against the door trying to hear what we are saying"

We both got up and opened the door causing all five of them to fall face first which made me and Katniss laugh. They all looked up at me surprised because i was laughing. I just ignored them, grabbed Katniss' hand and started to walk toward the cafe because it was dinner time. I stopped at the cafe doors before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Once everyone saw that it was me and my group they got silent.

Cato got up and walked towards us, stopping right in front of me. He looked at my arms and started to laugh and that got me angry.

"Ahh poor baby cuts himself," Cato mocked, "I bet I can add more cuts on your face"

"How?" I asked angrily

Cato didn't answer he just punched me in the face. In a second flat I let go of Katniss' hand and clocked him square in the jaw causing him to tumble backwards and land on his butt. I didn't let him get up instead I sat on him and didn't stop hitting in the face. Rye, Finn, and Gale had to pull me off and I was not happy. Everyone in the cafe looked shocked because of what I did but I didn't pay attention to them because I was to busy trying to get out of the trios grip. But they weren't letting up so I just gave up and let them drag me to their table.

Once we arrived and they finally let go Rye started to laugh and soon everyones laughter at my table could be heard in the still silent lunch room. I grabbed Katniss' hand again tugging on it until she sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and let her rub her fingers against my slowly healing cuts. Everyone at the table looked shocked but their expressions soon turned to joy. I am so lucky that my friends gave me a second chance


End file.
